Birthday Wishes
by BlackFireOnyx
Summary: I am Roxas Kendala, and I just turned 15 yesterday. And yes, as childish as it may sound, I still make Birthday wishes. My wish for three years now has been the same: that my best friend Naminè will feel the same way about me that I feel for her.
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's many characters.

It was the first day of school, and I was walking to King's High School as my first day of being a freshman. I wasn't nervous or anything; my older brother, Ventus, had told me how easy it was at King's High. I just hoped Naminè would be in the same homeroom as me.

About fifteen minutes later, I reached the school, and looked at the area around me. In front of the stone steps leading upwards into the school, there was a gigantic statue of King Mickey wielding a keyblade against waves of heartless. To this town, he was a hero, and he even founded this high school.

I briskly walked up the grey concrete steps, and entered the majestic school. I then grabbed my schedule and a map of the school that had been mailed to me when I enrolled here. Apparently, my homeroom was "Finances". I proceeded down a few halls, then up a staircase. Stopping at a classroom, I pushed open the door, walked in and took a seat, right next to the girl I'd been in love with for years, Naminè, and said a simple "Hello Naminè." as I smiled at her. "Hey Roxy!" Naminè replied happily. "We both have Finances as our homeroom!" I then replied somewhat nervously: "That's cool."

Just then the teacher, Mr. Cloud Glimpse, walked in and sat at his overly organized desk. "Class begins in five minutes." he said nonchalantly.

All the students in the class quickly grabbed their notes, pencils, and pens and organized their own desks. In the front row Kairi twiddled her thumbs, and Axel, who sat next to her, played with a lighter under his desk. Naminè was drawing a beautiful image of Destiny Islands.

"Hello class, I understand today is, for many of you, your freshman year, and I know some of you may be worried about being engulfed in homework. That's why, I won't be assigning any homework until next week!" said the teacher with a smile on his face. This caused much cheering from the kids in the class.

The teacher continued talking about Finances, and most of the students payed attention, but Roxas couldn't think straight while sitting next to Naminè. His mind just kept drifting off to his birthday wish, and whether it would or would not come true. Roxas wanted to ask her out on a date more than anything, but he knew he would never find the courage to do so.

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Roxas gathered his stuff and stuffed it all into his Navy Blue backpack.

Chapter 2

Roxas was quite glad that today was a Friday, and was looking forward to his friend Sora's Birthday Party tonight. Roxas laughed, remembering what Kairi had gotten Sora. "Right, Nami will be there. I need to focus." said Roxas to himself. He then proceeded to take a shower, change, and eat breakfast.

Once he finished his usual routine he hastily grabbed his backpack and ran out the front door to his house.

Running even faster now, down the dull, bleak sidewalk, he checked the time on his "Organization XIII" wristwatch. 6:48. "Crap." thought Roxas, knowing he was going to be late. Worse still, it was beginning to rain. "Oh great, I'm going to be late! Thank god i don't have any homework!" he said to himself, mentally cursing the rain.

At exactly 7:08, Roxas walked into class, his coat drenched in water, his hair dripping wet. "Glad to see you made it Roxas." said Mr. Glimpse sarcastically. Roxas took a seat next to Naminè's empty desk, wondering why she was late. He easily tuned out the Teacher's lesson on Finances, his only concern being Naminè. A note landed on his desk, thrown by an Auburn haired girl. It read: "Hey Roxas! Have you seen naminè? "_"

Kairi"

"Kairi hasn't seen naminè either? Oh no, I hope nothing has happened to her! No, I mustn't think like that, she's probably just sick is all..." ran through Roxas' mind. BRIIIIZZNNNG! Went the bell loudly, signifying the end of class.

"Kairi! You haven't seen Naminè either? You guys usually walk to school together!" Roxas worriedly ran towards Kairi. "I'm worried too, Roxas. She would have told me or called normally. What do you think happened, Roxas?"

Sora rushed towards the two and interrupted "Mr, Vexen, the Science Teacher, said he saw Naminè!" "What? Where?" yelled Roxas. Sora continued. "Mr. Vexen said she was with a tall man in a black robe who claimed to be her Father!"


	2. Robed Menace

My Gratitude to my first reviewer, iinexpressible, thanks for your kind words! This chapter switches between Naminè's and Roxas' point of view, please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything from this vide game that I so enjoy reading and writing FanFictions about.

Being dragged around by a man she didn't know, who claimed he was her father, naminè came to a sudden realization. "What if he is just taking me somewhere so he can kill me? Or worse?" Naminè shivered at the thought. "Here we are. Now naminè, I just thought you might want to see your mother one more time before she dies. And you with her..." the man laughed. As he pushed her onto the ground, he pulled of his hood and an array of beautiful pink petals flew from his amazingly pink hair.

"Suprised to see me? I'm afraid the formalities will have to wait." said Marluxia, as he pushed Naminè into a room and locked the metal door from the outside. Naminè heard breathing coming from next to her, and spun around, hitting her head in the process.

"So, he got you too, honey? I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Naminè's mother cried. "No mom, it's mine, for trusting him. Is he really my father?" replied a worried Naminè. "No." was all naminè could get from her mother on the subject.

************Roxas' POV*******************

Roxas ran crazily from Sora and Kairi, down the hall, ignoring Axel as he said "Hey Roxas.", not hearing what Kairi said to Sora as he left them standing there. Pushing open the large double-doors, he ran past several students who each in turn gave him one of those "What the heck are you doing?" stares. Approaching the sidewalk, Roxas saw a man, clad in black robes, dash swiftly into the shadows, quickly concealing a book behind his back.

"Hey! You there! Come out, what are you doing?" shouted Roxas to the shadow. "Foolish imbecile." the voice stepped out of the shadows and pulled off his hood, revealing long Navy blue hair over one eye, and shorter over the other. "Who are you? What have you done with Naminè?" shouted a raging Roxas. "What? Naminè? That's Marluxia's job. Now I can't let you interfere with anything else, so... Prepare for some pain!" said the man, as he pulled out a strange book, and began summoning a whirlwind, while swords made from darkness stabbed the space that Roxas had just occupied. "Who Are you anyways?" shouted Roxas above the noise the whirlwind was making. The man laughed before answering: "My name is Zexion."

**************Naminè's POV**************

"Do you think there is a way to get out?" Naminè asked her mother.

"I don't know, sweetie. Did anyone see you with Marluxia?" asked the sorrow-filled mother. Just then, a loud "click" was heard, and daylight shined through the space where the door had been. "Get out of there, imbeciles." said the pink-haired man. As a rose petal flew down and rested in his open palm, it turned into a pink and green scythe. "You little-" Naminè's mother was interrupted by a loud scream, heard all across town.

"What was that? I don't like hearing loud screens unless I'm the cause!" Marluxia quickly opened a portal and shoved Naminè's mother, knocking her out. He pushed Naminè in, before proceeding in himself. "Why are you doing this?" Pleaded Naminè. "Please, just let us go." Marluxia laughed at this before boastfully replying, "How else are we supposed to lure Roxas into the trap?"

"How is this related to Roxas anyways?" Naminè despaired. "Hahahahaha, your little boyfriend will do anything to save you!" chuckled Marluxia, before jumping through a portal. Naminè blushed furiously, and muttered "He's not my boyfriend!", but Marluxia hadn't even the slightest chance of hearing him. Naminè turned her attention to her unconscious mother, only to notice a large gash in her neck, from which blood rapidly poured. "No! Mom, wake up!" cried Naminè.

This was originally planned to end with the line "My name is Zexion.", but I wanted to write a bit more. =)

I will update this some more, after it goes further down on the page of NamineXRoxas stories. Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, review if you want to!


End file.
